


French Vanilla Roast

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [3]
Category: Bandom, The Young Veins
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon likes coffee. Ryan knows this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Vanilla Roast

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://longthepipeline.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://longthepipeline.livejournal.com/)**longthepipeline** 's prompt: Jon having a coffee fetish.

"I bought coffee beans," Ryan whispered in Jon's ear as he stepped onto the bus carrying a small bag.

 

 _Jon Walker liked coffee. In fact, he was the one who got the other three Panic boys into it, his most unfortunate recruit being Brendon, who_ really _didn't need that much caffeine in his system. Ever._

_Of course, no one knew how much Jon liked coffee except for Ryan._

 

Jon's face lit up and he quickly slipped into the back lounge behind Ryan, pulling the guitarist in for a kiss as their hands moved to hastily shed clothes.

 

_The thing was, Jon didn't just like coffee. He had a coffee fetish. Even just the smell of it was enough to get him hard. He managed to keep calm in the mornings, mostly because he needed the coffee to wake up, but partly because Ryan would often tire him out to the point Jon didn't want to even think about sex for at least twelve hours._

_But when Ryan got a hold of coffee beans, everything else went out the window. They were Ryan's secret weapon. He found out that Jon was more susceptible to the beans when he picked up a bag of chocolate covered ones at Starbucks one day and ended up in a nearly three hour long session of fierce making out and hard fucking. He was lucky it was a hotel night._

 

"I want you to fuck me, Jon," Ryan muttered huskily, popping another coffee bean into his mouth and pulling the elder down on top of him.

Jon groaned as their bare cocks met, sealing his mouth over Ryan's and trying to retrieve the bean with his tongue. Ryan grinned as he played keep away with it, finally losing his concentration when Jon pressed a lubed finger inside of him.

 

_"It's the taste, really," Jon had explained quietly when Ryan had first found out. "I don't know, man, something about the taste of coffee just gets me off somehow."_

_It was because of this, Ryan reasoned, that the beans were almost like crack to Jon. They were pure coffee flavor in a miniscule package._

 

"Last one," Ryan whispered, the bean halfway to his mouth when Jon pushed inside of him, causing the lyricist to moan softly.

The bassist watched hungrily as Ryan dropped the coffee bean on his tongue and began crunching on it.

"Oh, man, not cool."

"Oh, did you want that?" Ryan asked sarcastically before sticking out his tongue. "Ahh."

Narrowing his eyes, Jon leaned down to suck the grinds from Ryan's tongue, simultaneously beginning to move his hips in a slow rhythm.

 

_"Just one question," Ryan had asked, panting heavily, the whole room strong with the smell of roasted coffee beans. "Can you do this, like... normally?"_

_Jon gave him a sated grin, nuzzling against his chest. "It depends on who I'm with," he muttered, his voice light. "I think I could with you."_


End file.
